Tharvold Fortune
''"Learn to predict the tide of battle before you decide to sway it." '' History Tharvold was born in the Fortune Stronghold. From a young age he was taught many skills of life, having constant lessons making him very straightforward and blunt. As he reached his coming of age at twelve a accident in training occurred blinding him for life. But even with this his parents forced him to train harder not letting his disability get in the way. By the age of fifth fifteen he had learned how to see through his hearing and feeling fate around him the constant training made him learn to predict and prepare. When he had turned eighteen he found powers within him growing as fate twisted around his hands. He found he could see and interact with the strings of fate that guided him, giving him prowlers in combat and making his wits sharper. When he was twenty-four his parents had passed on and he found a lover who quickly became his world. He was twenty-six when his wife passed giving birth leaving him only with their son. He tries his hardest to give him a good childhood but knew soon he'd force him to follow the same path. Now he stands trying his hardest to guide his people being constantly weary of the Growong threat, a future he still cannot comprehend. Appearance Tharvold is obviously a tiefling, one can tell at first glance. He carries himself with a regal bearing at all times, and despite his lack of sight always seems to know what is going on around him. His ashen skin and white hair makes him look like a drow, if not for his ornately decorated horns and cloven feet. Personality Stony faced and stern, Tharvold is the leader of his house for good reason. He lets few get close to him, so most of what people know is his no-nonsense businesslike self. There are a great many who speculate as to what he is like beneath that stony demeanor. Loves He is well known for his love of wine, as he will go out of his way to procure well aged wines. It is the one thing he regularly collects along with coin. While Tharvold loves his house dearly, he is know to love only one individual. Janti, the son of his late wife Yannis. Fears Tharvold fears for the future of his house, and seeks to build an future for his son. Hobbies Tharvold often teaches the kids of his keep, which makes some speculate a soft spot for children. Family Tharvold has a (now deceased) wife named Yannis, and a son named Janti. Janti is a skilled swordsman, and acts as a general in many battles set up by his father. Friends List your friends and allies. Detail why they are your friend. Enemies House Eclipse, due to... some reason. (bitter rivalry? Hell if I know rn) Aspirations Tharvold seeks to plant his house crest at the pinnacle and sit as one of the great powers in the whole of this plane of existance. He seeks to be the greatest economic power, with great political influence. But beyond all else Guarntee a future with the encroaching zerg threat. Category:NPC